


Borderz

by BeautifulIInsanity



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulIInsanity/pseuds/BeautifulIInsanity





	Borderz

They sat in the back of the car wrapped in each other, panting, sweating, trying to get closer to one another. Their clothes were the only thing in the way. After a few minutes of rubbing and squeezing her thighs, he made the move to play with the waistband of her underwear. The lace was soft, the way he liked it, and she was warm. He was able to work them down her thighs and past her knees; they fell the rest of the way down her glistening legs until they got caught on her shoe. He didn’t bother trying to get them all the way off; he was more concerned about getting her hard nipples out of the slinky dress she threw on “absentmindedly” when he called her up for dinner earlier. The car came to a stop, but he didn’t. He was fully prepared to have sex in this car in his temporary driveway and he didn’t care who was watching. He wasn’t even concerned about the flash that went off a little ways down the street. 

“You really wanna end up on the front of magazine tomorrow, ass naked huh?” She asked, breaking their connection for the first time on their 20 Minute car ride. He leaned back in connecting them once more while letting his hands roam underneath her dress.  
“ I can see the headline already: ZAYN MALIK and his ALLEGED friend SASHA WOLFE get busy in the back of an SUV! Pics inside!” She said sitting up and fixing the strap Zayn was desperately trying to pull down her arms. 

Zayn sighed and leaned his head back against the seat with closed eyes as the single flashbulb was joined by two more, a little closer now. 

“Fuck! They have to ruin everything! You know, I could’ve already been inside you by now if it weren’t for those damn vultures down the street. How am I even supposed to get out of here and walk to the door without them seeing this,” he gestured to his lap. 

“Oh, was that for me? My bad.” She reached over and ran her hand along the outline of his erection, batting her big brown eyes, her curly hair falling in her face from leaning over.  
“You’re such a tease oh my god,” Zayn moaned, somehow getting harder while she giggled at her ability to drive him crazy. 

She slid her panties the rest of the way off, handing them to him. “You can keep these. They can remind you of what you’re waiting for. The sushi was great by the way; it tasted amazing.” They both adjusted, Zayn making himself as presentable as possible as he got out of the car. 

“Yeah... I’m sure your sushi would’ve tasted much much better,” he retorted , grabbing his jacket to hold in front of him as he shut the door. 

She rolled her eyes and let the window down, cooing at him, “Aw babe, don’t be bitter.” 

He glanced back over his shoulder fighting a smile “Whatever; let me know when you make it home safely.” 

“Yes daddy.” She purred before rolling up the window. 

He flipped her off with both hands as the car backed out of the driveway. 

“Night Night! Sleep Tight! Don’t let those bedbugs bite!” She yelled to him out the window. He only got out a quick wave before she was gone, and he was suddenly reminded of the earthly scum lurking just a few feet away from him now. 

He hurried in and finally realized that he was breathing a bit harder than normal once he plopped down on his couch. He couldn’t tell if the shortness was coming from being out of shape, he was a smoker after all, or if it came from just being in Sasha’s presence. He knew it was a bad idea to get that close with her again and do this... thing they have going on. He knew it could never be “just sex” with Sasha. Not after their history and all that they’d been through. It just didn’t work like that for him. Whenever he thought about everything that had happened in the years passed,which was often, he always felt the same. A little regretful, a little resentful, a little angry, but most of all, sad. He always tried not to beat himself up over it. “You were young! You just did what you thought was right! You couldn’t have known how this would end!” He often thought to himself. Those words didn’t really help, he still felt those feelings as strong as ever. 

His phone vibrating in his pocket snapped him out of his vicious thoughts. It was Sasha, just what he needed and didn’t want all at the same time. 

“Hey loser I’m home” read the first one “and wetter than ever, damn” read the second, followed by a quick video of her rubbing herself and licking her fingers, exactly what he desperately wanted to do to her in the car. He groaned and unfastened his pants and flopped back down on the couch. It was just him and himself tonight, but at least that made it a little better, and he got to forget about his feelings, even if it was only for a little bit.


End file.
